fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nedueb
Hi Nedueb -- we are excited to have Titannica as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Sannse Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page ''' - I have changed a few stuff on your main page. Use of Dynamic Page List is bad on Main Pages due to cache issues. If you want to, you can take the removed section and put it on the Community Portal instead. I also moved the TOC location a bit so it doesn't look too weird (it's also possible to completely remove the TOC from the main page. If you want want to do that, just let me know) * There is a Wikia gaming '''IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. And the non-video-game population is seriously under-represented there, so your presence would be especially lovely. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 07:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi there. I'm JSharp and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Team. Welcome to Wikia. I noted that you had sent us an e-mail message earlier, and we apologize for not getting back to you sooner. Please let us know if you need any help, or have any questions or concerns and we'll to happy to help you solve them. -- JaeSharp 10:09, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Great biog! Great biog Ken! Very interesting and fun reading - it rang so true of my own experience. Pal. Formatting I was wondering if we should have a page that sets out all the little formatting quirks for this wiki such as how to reference a paragraph etc. beyond the Referencing page we already have. Gallicus 23:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :response on Gallicus talk page.Nedueb 06:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! What funky superpowers do I get as sysop? Or is the limit of my jurisdiction handing out hall passes? Meanwhile have created a place to start with formatting here: Titannica Wiki Formatting.Gallicus 08:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Sorcery! Spellbook Hey Ken! Just wondering what's up with the Spellbook - did you not want me to quote verbatim from the text? cheers Andy :I read your message and at first I had no idea what you were talking about. I then checked the article edit history of The Sorcery Spell Book and now I understand, but I am completely perplexed. All I added was the image in the infobox. I made absolutely no other changes, yet there they are. It not only has taken out your last few edits, but it also took out some of my previous edits as well, including the addition of the US version. I am going to contact wikia about this because it is very strange. It seems to have "rolled back" about 5 versions, and then added the image. I am going to undo my last edit, which should restore it. Then I will add the image again. I have no idea how this could have happened, and I am sorry for any confusion caused.Nedueb 19:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::No worries Ken! I was just unsure as to what had happened. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on that! cheers mate - Andy Deletions I understand the use of the "delete" tag to suggest page deletions, but I've marked pages for deletion as far back as May 2008 and no one has commented one way or the other about their status. Most editors on this site are too busy with their own editing concerns to pay any time to looking at proposed deletions. I'll hold off on making further deletions and return to using the tag once more.Gallicus 18:29, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I see your point. I began to implement the delete process but then left the discussions open well beyond the proposed length of time they should be. Nevertheless, I think the process should be followed. If no one comments within 7 days, then the page can be deleted in the knowledge that due time and notice has been given. I do agree with most of your deletions by the way, but I just want to guard against deleting articles that others may wish to see stay for valid reasons.Nedueb 19:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) That is perfectly understandable, which is why I've kept mainly to recommending what I perceive to superfluous redirect or mis-labelled pages.Gallicus 02:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Might be time to look at deletions again as the "proposed deletions" page is filling up mostly thanks to me!Gallicus 20:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Non-canon stuff Hi Ken, you'll maybe notice I've been adding loads of entries from the 10AYB. In doing so, I notice that details of most of the Khulian entries are already on the Wiki, but they are often embedded in longer non-canon extrapolated entries. I've left most of these alone (other than adding the reference and occasional bits of rewording), but it got me wondering whether they need the non-canon stuff edited out - even though it is entertaining reading and should be recorded somewhere. But I wanted to know what you think before I start messing about with things too much. Cheers! Paltogue 17:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) More on non-canon Oh, and I like the way you've set up (if not finished) the entry on Amarkisk, where you have an appendix giving theories about what Amarkisk was. Might be one way of keeping some of the more general extrapolation at least.Paltogue 17:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Replied on Paltogue's page.Nedueb 21:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Non-canon stuff Sounds good Ken. Great stuff on the Battle Cards!Paltogue 21:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! Welcome back Ken. Good to see you dipping your toes back into the water so to speak and making some edits to the once more. I don't know if you've been keeping up with developments over at Titan Rebuilding, but we've got a fan magazine under way (the deadline looms) and I was wondering if you'd like to contribute.Gallicus 01:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's been too long. Thanks for the invitation to contribute to the magazine. I have read a few of the messages on the forum's and the project seems to have gathered some good mmomentum. Are there any gaps you would like me to have a go at filling?Nedueb 00:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) No one has stepped up to the plate to co-ordinate reviews (either write them themselves or organise a team to provide them). Other than that, I'm o the look out for interesting articles, fiction, artwork, and people willing to scribe a 200 ref adventure for a future issue. User:Greyarea13 is doing one for issue 2, but I've nothing concrete as yet for later.Gallicus 00:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects My concerns with keeping some of those redirects are: 1) That the difference between "-" and "–" is not something a redirect should be used for (mind you I'm loath to keep the plural redirects myself!). And the search engine should throw up the correct page at the top of the list of suggested pages anyway when a user attempts whatever mis-spelling. 2) By having these alternates they encourage user to link to them rather than to the correct page, especially if they are the first link suggested by the wikia GUI.Gallicus 00:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to create a "-" as opposed to a "–" (save by copying what you did above). Is it based on the keyboard setup? Aside from that, it is unfortunate that wikia GUI brings up redirects as potential alternatives to choose from. I had thought that it did not. What concerns me is that some mispellings are so common that people may write an article, get a redlink, and then write an article in that space (eg Lizardman). This methodology guards against that, whilst giving us the ability to see who and where is using the incorrect spellings.Nedueb 00:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Understood. I can see the validity of that. What really bugs me though is that redirects and deletion discussions count as part of the article number on the left hand side in the community box! (Meanwhile, to get a "–" as opposed to a "-", I just hold down the "Option/Alt" key before I type "-".)Gallicus 00:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I did not know that redirects counted. That is not good. I am aiming to go through the deletions and archive discussions in the next couple of weeks. Apart from the small minority I have suggested keeping tonight, I agree with your suggestions and this should reduce the article number to a more realistic figure. However, it would be good to get rid of the redirects and even the archived discussions from the count.Nedueb 00:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I hvae done some research and apparently it does exclude redirects, templates, user talk (including Titannica:deletion discussions). See: Nedueb 01:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Then why does the number of articles increase when I create deletion discussions?Gallicus 01:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Contact Hi Ken, tried responding to your emails, but both addresses bounced back. Paltogue 09:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Forum By the way Ken, have you seen the link for this: http://fightingfantasy.eamped.com/ Nice bunch of people on there, it would be great to have you along. Paltogue 19:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Titan Dragon Hi, Regarding the Titan (Dragon) figurine. I have one if you want a photo of it... Let me know. akemp at dsl dot pipex dot com :It would be excellent to have a photo of this very rare piece. Please, join and upload!Nedueb 20:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Touching Base Hi Ken, just a line to find out how things are with you!Gallicus (talk) 23:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Fighting Fantasy Adventure Gamebox - Thrilling Hi. I wonder if you can recall where you found the information on the contents of this boxset that you added on Fighting_Fantasy_Boxset#Gamebooks. You noted that it contains books 13 to 16, but I have found one containing books 2, 6, 13 and 14, so wonder if the wiki is wrong or if the books in my set have been replaced. Deagol2 (talk) 20:12, September 6, 2017 (UTC)